The Specter Special
by AnonymousDH
Summary: "Remember that time we were in Florence?" he asks her, his hand on her cheek. "You mean that night we ordered all those pizza's and ate them in bed?" she whispers. He smiles. "If you're talking about that night, I mostly remember you being naked in my arms," he teases her, "but yes pizza. How about we make pizza?" DARVEY [One Shot]


**Just a ficlet I made during a pizza disucussion; cause somehow every little thing can be the inspiration for a darvey fic. Decided to post it here too, so L** **una this one's for you!**

 **Enjoy, and maybe leave a review? x**

* * *

 **The Specter Special**

She kicks of her Louboutin's, shrinking a couple of inches in front of him and the small movement always makes him smile. Her shoes are her armour and without them she's just her. Just Donna. His Donna. "So," she whispers turning towards him, "what's this dinner you promised me?" He smiles, his head crooked as his hands run over her arms. "Did I promise you dinner?" he asks her teasingly.

She laughs, a sparkle in her eyes he loves seeing so much, "you promised me forever. That also includes dinner," she whispers leaning in to him. Her lips almost reaching his. He kisses her, "I did," he mumbles in between kisses, "promise you forever. And more." He removes a strand of hair from her face and places it behind her hair. "Remember that time we were in Florence?"

She bites her lip, the memories of their honeymoon on repeat in their mind. They had a hotel near Ponte Vecchio, because she always wanted to go there, but they didn't leave the hotel room for the first couple of days. "You mean that night we ordered all those pizza's and ate them in bed?" she whispers.

He smiles. "If you're talking about that night, I mostly remember you being naked in my arms," he teases her, "but yes pizza. How about we make pizza?" She smiles, as she turns around in his arms, her fingers running over the counter too. "You just want me in your bed again," she gloats.

He lets out a laugh, his hand still on the small of her back as he reaches for the supplies from the top cabinet. "I always want you in my bed," he answers giving her his smirk smile, "we could skip the pizza if you want?" She looks at him, her lips in a pout, "but I'm hungry."

"For pizza or me?"

She grins, "pizza of course." Her words causing him to pout his lips then. "You're more like a desert anyway," she continues, "you know.. With whipped cream." He swallows at the mention of the other time, "you really want to make dinner?"

"Yes!" she answers, "but more importantly.. You're making me dinner," she tells him as she places the flour and the rest of the ingredients in front of him. "Give me The Specter Special," she orders him.

He rolls his eyes, "the Specter Special has nothing to do with food," he counters, giving her his signature smirk. "I know," she whispers in his ear, her hands on his shoulder as she's balancing on her toes. "Now make me dinner," she orders slapping him on his butt.

He grins as he watches her walk away, taking place on one of the bar stools in the kitchen. "I don't recall you being so bossy part of the deal." "I'm not going to apologize for who I am," she tells him pouring the wine in two glasses, her words making him laugh out loud, as he asks her to help him with the buttons of his dress shirt.

She tiptoes towards him and helps him roll up his sleeves, her fingers trailing down his arms and he lets out a soft moan. "Donna," he breathes between his teeth. "Geez, Specter can't take the heat," she flirts as she finishes his other sleeve.

"No," he mumbles, "no I can't. Your just too hot to handle."

She laughs stepping back, "in that case you better not touch me." Her words making him question her face. They've done years without touching and he just can't hear it. Not now. "I don't want you to get burned," she explains, "now finish that pizza," she orders pointing at the ingredient on the counter again. "Please," she adds giving him her best puppy eyes.

"Fine," he mumbles as he kisses her, "but we are eating it in bed. End of discussion. Now get out of my kitchen." She rolls her eyes, sitting down at the bar stool again. "The arena is all yours kitchen princess," she teases him taking a sip of her wine.

"Please," he argues as he continues rolling the dough. "I'm batman," he tells her looking over his shoulder. "More like Mario," she counters as she watches him turn around with the dough in his hands now. "I happen to be a pro at making pizza," he gloats, "like I am in bed. I'd show you, but you wanted dinner first, so.."

"I can't help it I'm hungry," she argues again, "and I want both.. And I want it fast.. So keep cooking." He grins at her words, the tone she used giving away how much she actually didn't want dinner first.

He moves the dough around in his hands, his signature grin on his lips as he's showing off now. "Specter," she hisses, "get that pizza ready. Now." He turns the dough around a bit more, slowly. Now just teasing her. "Harv.." she mumbles taking another sip of her wine.. "Please.."

"What?" he asks all innocently, "you wanted pizza.. I'm just making sure you get the best pizza I've ever made," he continues throwing the dough in the air now. Again and again. "Harvey," she whines, "just get that pizza in the oven!"

"Donna," he tells her, "making the perfect pizza takes time. You just have to wait." He throws the dough again, swiftly catching it as he watches her throw all these flirtatious looks at him. "I waited twelve goddamn years," she argues, "you can't make me wait now we're married!"

Her words shocking him, his head turns towards her and he throws the dough just a tad too fast. Her eyes follow the object and he mumbles a "fuck," as he sees the substance stick to his ceiling. His eyes move down again as he feels her hands on his shoulders now, her lips in his neck as she pushes him out of the kitchen.

He manages to lift her up, not even looking around at the sound of the dough falling to the ground again. His lips still on hers as her hands have already opened the buttons of his shirt. He lays her down on their bed, and he isn't even sure how she had been able to remove her own clothes so fast, her hands moving over his bare torso again as she kisses him. "I. Am. Sorry. About. The. Pizza," he mumbles on her lips, "I know how much you wanted it."

"You and I both know you threw that dough on the ceiling on purpose," she tells him, giving him her 'I'm Donna look'. "Yes I did," he confesses kissing her again.

Her left hand moves toward the night stand on her side of the bed. "I thought we'd could skip to desert," she tells him holding the bottle of whipped cream in front her, making him smile. "God woman," he mumbles, "I love you."

"I love you too," she kisses him popping the lid from the can. "Turn," she orders him as he rolls around, making her sit on top of him. She sprays a bit of whipped cream on his lips, licking it away. As she orders him to stay still.

She moves the can to his torso, pressing the button she writes a message on his chest. "Donna," he mumbles as the cold whipped cream is tickling his skin. "Patient," she tells him as she draws a heart under the I she had already written. "I love.." he guesses as he recognizes the shapes she's making.

She continues with the can, but he can't figure out what she's writing. "What are you writing," he mumbles as he leans on his elbows. "That doesn't read Harvey or pizza," he continues as he's trying to read the word she's writing with the cream.

"Thai," she tells him, her left hand bringing the menu from that place she loves from behind her back. "Let's just order in," she continues, "eat it in bed.. Just like in Florence."

He smiles pulling her closer, his lips finding hers as his other hand is already dialling the number. He quickly orders the usual, throwing the phone on the floor as he turns her around. His lips finding hers again, his hands removing her underwear. "Harv," she mumbles, "the food isn't even here yet," she continues.

"You already had desert anyway," he counters, "plus you wanted a night like that one in Florence and all I remember is you naked in my arms... So -" His sentence remains unfinished, her lips silencing him. "One. Specter. Special. Coming. Up," he mumbles in between kisses. They spend the rest of the evening in bed, never opening the door for the order of Thai form that shitty place she loves.

The End


End file.
